


Jealousy

by LittleShopofMetalCacti



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Fluff, I know some of their names are spelled wrong, M/M, SHUSH, Yaoi, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleShopofMetalCacti/pseuds/LittleShopofMetalCacti
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Kubo's run-in with Yoshii. He's having feelings he can only describe as a "crush". He decides to be cliché about the whole thing and give Yoshii a love letter. How do things go for him?





	

“Akihisa, you promised!” Minami snapped, grabbing the brunette’s arm and bending it behind his back. This caused a cry of pain from the boy beneath her, who pounded the floor and begged her to stop. “Shimada, please!! I-I’ll do whatever you want, I promise!!” Hearing that, Minami smiled and let go of his arm. “Great! So you’ll take me and Himeji for crepes!” Akihisa stopped for a moment. “Y-you... and Himeji?” he almost whispered. “But you never said both of you!!” he protested loudly, only to get slammed to the floor by Minami again and have his legs twisted in a painful position. Of course, Kouta took this time to get on the floor and try and snap a picture. "Come on... Almost there..." A soft breeze blew in from the open window, causing Minami's skirt to flutter up. Blood began to drip, then leak then rush out of Kouta's nose, who dropped his camera.

The racket from Class F was so loud, Class A could hear them crystal clear, almost as if they were in the classroom right next to them. Yuko groaned, shaking her head. "Can't those stupid idiots keep it down?" she grumbled. "Kubo." Kirishima suddenly said, making the male turn to look at her. "Yes?" he asked. "Go tell them to quiet down. If they refuse, simply challenge them." Toshimitsu looked at his class representative in shock. "Challenge them? For being loud?" Kirishima nodded. "Precisely." Toshimitsu sighed and shook his head. "If you say so, Shouko." Toshimitsu marked his page, set his book down and stood up, walking out of Class A and down the hall to Class F.

When he arrived, MInami on top of Akihisa and bending his legs was the last thing he expected to see. It was also the last thing he _wanted_ to see. He ignored the anger that began to boil, simply knocking on the doorframe to get their attention. They all turned to Toshimitsu, who tried to act like he didn't care about Minami and Akihisa. "Shoko has sent me down here to tell you she would appreciate it if you quiet down." he stated simply. "...why does she care?" Minami asked, finally letting go of Akihisa's legs. "When we can hear you crystal clear, from four classrooms away, you're too loud." Toshimitsu almost growled. He had never liked Minami. She was always around Akihisa, trying to get him to buy her stuff. "Right, sorry, Kubo. We'll keep it down." Akihisa said with a smile. Toshimitsu felt all anger leave him --- fly out the window, if you will. But with that anger gone, it only gave way for the blood to rush to his cheeks, painting them a scarlet color. "Right... D-don't make me come down here again." he said before turning, shutting the door and leaving.

Akihisa sat up, wincing at how much his arms and legs hurt. "Great, I'm gonna feel that for days now..." he sighed. "Serves you right!" Minami snapped, crossing her arms. "What's with that Kubo guy?" Yuuji finally asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Akihisa asked, confused, as he turned to look at the red-head. "He always acts so weird around us." Yuuji pointed out. "He gets quiet when you're around, he blushes when you're around, he gets angry when Minami is around you."

"Maybe he likes Yoshii."

They turn to look at Kouta, who was inspecting his camera. When he noticed them staring, he just shrugged. "What? Ever since you bumped into him, he's been really nice. Remember when he offered to buy you lunch?" Akihisa huffed. "Yeah, but Iron Man interrupted. Come to think of it, he looked upset when I was dragged away..." Himeji began pouting. "Why would he like you?" Minami began to fume. "Why would he get angry when I'm around him?! Why not Himeji?!" Yuuji and Akihisa shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he doesn't think Himeji is as much of a "threat" as you are." Yuuji stated casually. "Why would I be threat?" Minami snapped, glaring daggers at Yuuji. "Because you're always around him. You're always getting him to buy you stuff." Their attention was brought to the door as someone knocked. Akihisa stood up and walked over to it. When he opened it, though, no one was there. "Hey, genius, look at the floor." Hideyoshi sighed. "Oh. Well, look at that." Akihisa bent down and grabbed the note, then shut the door and walked back in. "Who's it for?" HIdeyoshi asks. "What's it say?" Kouta asks. "It's for... Me?" Akihisa says in a surprised tone. "What?!" Minami yelled.

_"My dear Yoshii, I'm sorry if I seem shy around. I'm not trying to be. But when I'm around you, my heart beats 10x faster. Meet me outside at the cherry blossom tree after school today. I'll be waiting."_

Akihisa read, blushing at the "Dear Yoshii" part. "Yoshii has a girlfriend!" Kouta laughed. Hideyoshi chuckled. "Cool, now maybe you'll stop hitting on me. Even though I'm a guy." Minami was seething. "Who's it from?" Himeji asked. "Hm? Oh.. I don't know. It doesn't say." Akihisa says, inspecting the paper. "Ooh, a secret admirer!" Hideyoshi and Kouta laughed. "Kouta!" Akihisa said suddenly. "Yeah?" Kouta asked, looking up at him as he stood up. "It's almost the end of the day. I want you to go to the rooftop and take pictures so I can see who it is!" Kouta nods, saluting him. "Yes, sir!" And so, the bluenette was off, running up to the roof with his camera.

Once the bell rang, Akihisa took his time walking to the cherry blossom tree. Kouta caught up with him, panting heavily. "I.. I couldn't see anyone!" he pants. "Hm. Maybe they were on the other side of the tree." Akihisa mused aloud. "Damn. Okay. You did good, Kouta! I'll take a picture with her, and I'll text you, okay?" Kouta nods. "Right! Go see her before she leaves!" Akihisa nods, taking his hands out of his pockets and running towards the school yard. It didn't take him long to get there while running. Months of running away from Himeji and Minami had helped him with that...

He was still panting heavily by the time he arrived though, slowly walking up to the tree. "Hello?" he called out, not seeing anyone. "H-hello..." Someone stuttered, stepping out from behind the tree. "K-Kubo?" Akihisa gulped nervously, his face going pink. "Y-you... wrote that note?" he asked. It was pretty obvious but, hey, a little validation never hurt anyone. "Yes... Did you not like it? It was too cliché, wasn't it?" Toshimitsu began rambling as he went into full-on panic mode, only to be silenced by a sweet kiss from Akihisa. It lasted for a few seconds only, but both boys knew they would never forget it. Akihisa smiled and laughed softly, gripping Toshimitsu's hand lovingly.

_"I'm here, aren't I?"  
_

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic that I've posted on here! This is also posted on my Tumblr  
> www.tumblr.com/blog/littlemetalshopofcacti  
> There's probably a lot of editing mistakes, I know, I'm sorry!!  
> I hope you guys liked it!


End file.
